


Ein Titel will mir momentan nicht einfallen

by Leiko_Matsunami



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiko_Matsunami/pseuds/Leiko_Matsunami
Summary: Wie geht man damit um, wenn man nach achtzehn Jahren von einem vermeintlich Fremden erfährt, man sei adoptiert? Und dann auch noch zu einem Zeitraum, in welchem die angeblichen Eltern im Urlaub sind. Mit dieser Überraschung der nicht gerade angenehmen Art, darf ich mich nun rumschlagen. Was meine beste Freundin und ich daraus machen, welche dunklen Geheimnisse es gibt und was die russische Mafia, ein sich prügelnder Pole und eine eifersüchtige Schwester damit zu tun haben ... Tja, nun. Das müsst ihr selbst lesen.





	1. Erde an Lex?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,  
> es kann sein, dass einigen von euch die FF bekannt vorkommt. Liegt daran, dass ich sie woanders auch schon veröffentlicht habe bzw. dabei bin. Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

„Endlich Schulschluss“, seufzte ich und grinste meine beste Freundin, Antonia, an. Diese grinste gut gelaunt zurück.  
„Nachher nur noch Training und dann ist für heute Schluss“, lachte sie.  
„Jap, und dann nur noch morgen und dann sechs Wochen Sommerferien!“, fügte ich noch hinzu.  
„Jaa! Ich freu mich voll! Dann haben wir richtig viel Zeit, etwas zu unternehmen!“  
„Ja, das stimmt. Bis gleich“, verabschiedete ich mich von ihr und lief zu meinem Auto, während Toni, das war ihr Spitzname, zu ihrem Dad ins Auto stieg. Wir beide waren 18 Jahre, also konnten wir auch schon fahren, Toni wurde abgeholt, weil sie noch einkaufen mussten.

Ich warf meine Tasche auf den Rücksitz und stieg in meinen BMW, es war der 335i. Eigentlich wollte ich den gar nicht haben, weil der wirklich teuer war, aber meine Eltern hatten ihn mir trotzdem gekauft. Geld hatten sie, denn sie verdienten beide gut. Und von meinem Taschengeld, welches ich lange gespart hatte, hatte ich sie eine Woche in den Urlaub geschickt. Nach Teneriffa. Ihr Flug war heute Morgen um 8:00 Uhr gegangen, hinter ihren Rücken hatte ich bei der Firma angerufen, in der beide arbeiteten und den Urlaub klar gemacht. Der Chef sah das relativ locker, da mein Vater und er langjährige Freunde waren und er uns alle kannte. Und da meine Eltern beide fleißig arbeiteten, ließ er sie diese Woche gehen.

Zuhause angekommen schmiss ich meine Schulsachen in eine Ecke und packte meine Tasche fürs Training. Toni und ich spielten nämlich Fußball, während Toni lieber in der Abwehr spielte, spielte ich lieber im Sturm.

Knapp drei Stunden später fiel ich halbtot in mein Bett. Wir hatten heute viel Lauf- und Ausdauertraining gemacht. War anfangs noch lustig, aber später echt anstrengend. Einige würden morgen bestimmt Muskelkater haben. Zum Glück zählten Toni und ich da nicht zu, denn wir gingen fast jeden Tag zusammen joggen.

Einige Tage später, es war der erste Montag der Ferien, war erstens richtig gutes Wetter, der Himmel war blau, die Sonne knallte vom Himmel und es wehte ein leichtes Lüftchen und zweitens war ich mit Toni verabredet. Wir wollten einfach mal so einen Beste-Freundinnen-Tag machen mit Shoppen, Essen gehen und abends vielleicht noch ins Kino oder ein DVD-Abend zu Hause machen. Während ich mein Handy in meine Hosentasche steckte, sah ich auf die Uhr, 11:00 Uhr, also müsste Toni gleich kommen. Gerade gedacht, klingelte es an der Tür. Grinsend lief ich hin und riss die Tür auf. Aber es war nicht Toni, die da stand, sondern ein junger Mann. Dunkelblonde Haare, blaue Augen. Wirklich gut aussehend. Ich starrte ihn kurz an, denn ich wusste, wer da vor mir stand.

„Ja?“, brachte ich schließlich über meine Lippen und zum Glück zitterte meine Stimme nicht.  
„Hi, ich … mein Name ist Erik Durm. Sind deine Eltern vielleicht da?“, fragte er zaghaft und obwohl ich ihn wirklich nicht kannte, kam er mir seltsam vertraut vor.  
„Nein, die sind noch im Urlaub. Magst du nicht reinkommen?“, antwortete ich und trat einen Schritt an die Seite, damit er eintreten konnte.  
„Ich … ja, danke.“ Neugierig sah er sich um. Ich führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Möchtest du was trinken?“, fragte ich gleich weiter. Erik schien ziemlich nervös zu sein. Ich wunderte mich wirklich, dass ich so normal mit ihm umging und ich fragte mich, was er hier bei mir machte und warum er so nervös war.  
„Wenn du was zum Mut antrinken hast, gerne“, murmelte er und setzte sich auf das Sofa.  
„Nein. Du kannst doch von mir nicht erwarten, dass ich einem Profifußballer Alkohol gebe“, rutschte es aus mir heraus, bevor ich es aufhalten konnte. Überrascht und ein wenig belustigt sah er mich an. „Du weißt also, wer ich bin“, stellte er dann fest und lächelte leicht.  
„Ja, ich kenne mich ein wenig mit Fußball aus“, murmelte ich und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„So? Mir reicht aber ein Wasser“, kam er auf meine eigentliche Frage zurück. Ich nickte und ging in die Küche um die Getränke zu holen. Im Wohnzimmer stellte ich ihm das Wasser auf den Tisch und mir die Apfelschorle. Erik nahm direkt einen großen Schluck.  
„So, und jetzt sagst du mir, was dich aus Dortmund hier her verschlägt“, verlangte ich, lächelte aber. Erik drehte das Glas in seinen Händen und sah mich vorsichtig an.  
„Ich … weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie ich anfangen soll“, nuschelte er. Mit großen Augen sah ich ihn an, mich überkam ein ungutes Gefühl.  
„Sag einfach, was los ist“, meinte ich und trank einen kleinen Schluck. Das Glas stellte ich zurück auf den Tisch.  
„Weißt du, ob du Geschwister hast?“, fragte er schließlich. Verwirrt schüttelte ich den Kopf. Was sollte diese Frage denn jetzt?  
„Lex, ich … du“, ich unterbrach ihn.  
„Warte mal. Woher kennst du diesen Namen? Den kennt keiner außer meinen Freunden“, wollte ich wissen. Erst da fiel mir auf, dass ich mich namentlich gar nicht vorgestellt hatte.  
„Ich habe ihn dir damals vor 18 Jahren gegeben“, sagte er leise, so leise, dass ich ihn fast nicht verstand. Aber eben nur fast. Ich glaubte, mir fiel alles aus dem Gesicht.  
„Wie? Ich verstehe nicht“, brachte ich schwach über die Lippen und mein ungutes Gefühl verstärkte sich noch.  
„Lex, es fällt mir echt nicht leicht, dir so etwas zu sagen, vor allem, wo deine Eltern ja nicht da sind. Aber du … deine Eltern … deine Eltern sind nicht deine biologischen Eltern. Du wurdest adoptiert“, schoss es schließlich aus ihm raus. Und hätte ich jetzt mein Glas in der Hand, wäre es auf dem Boden gelandet.  
„Was? Ich … Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, oder? Ich meine, du kommst hier her, zu einer wildfremden Person, die dich nur aus dem Fernsehen kennt und sagst ihr, sie sei adoptiert? ADOPTIERT?!“, rief ich, nein, eigentlich brüllte ich, sprang auf und starrte ihn an. Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben! Ich sollte adoptiert sein? Ernsthaft?! Erik zog seine Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne und sah mich an. Es war eine ganze Mischung an Gefühlen, die ich in seinen Augen sehen konnte.  
„Es tut mir so leid, Lex. So unendlich leid, dass ich erst jetzt hier auftauche, dass ich alles kaputt mache, dass ich 18 Jahre nach dir gesucht habe“, sagte er leise, seine Stimme zitterte und das machte mich auf ihn aufmerksam. Seine Augen glänzten, als hätte er Tränen in den Augen, seine Unterlippe hatte wieder zwischen seine Zähne gezogen und malträtierte diese.  
„Wie meinst du das, du hast 18 Jahre nach mir gesucht?“, meine Stimme klang brüchig und ich räusperte mich.  
„Das soll heißen, dass du meine Schwester bist“, erklärte Erik leise und lächelte mich schließlich zaghaft an. Jetzt setzte der Schock so richtig ein und ich sagte nichts. Bekam nicht einmal mit, wie es an der Tür klingelte. Merkte nicht, wie mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen und mir ein Schluchzen entwischte.

Das erste, was ich wieder mitbekam war Tonis: „Lex! Was hast du mir verschwiegen?!“ Scheinbar war Erik hingegangen und hatte die Tür geöffnet und Toni kannte Erik Durm ja auch, also war es kein Wunder, dass sie ein bisschen ausflippte. Ich stand immer noch mitten im Wohnzimmer und hatte mich nicht einen Millimeter bewegt.  
„Erde an Lex?! Rede mit mir", verlangte sie ruhig.  
„Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist! Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Mein Leben kann doch keine 18 Jahre lange Lüge sein!“, rief ich verzweifelt in Eriks Richtung und ignorierte Toni unwillkürlich. Ich spürte, wie mir die ersten Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
„Hey, nicht weinen, ja? Sonst muss ich auch noch anfangen“, meinte Erik sanft, aber auch seine Stimme zitterte ein bisschen, und umarmte mich. Seinen Kopf bettete er auf meinem. Ich fühlte mich in seiner Umarmung so geborgen, dass ich gar nicht anders konnte, als mich in seinem Shirt festzukrallen und zu heulen.  
„Lex? … Lexi, was ist los?“, fragte Toni besorgt nach und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter.  
Noch an Eriks T-Shirt heulend, antwortete ich ihr: „Mein Leben … ist eine Lüge! Eine … einzige verdammte Lüge, Toni!“ Ich holte tief Luft und setzte ein: „Erik ist mein … mein Bruder! Ich wurde adoptiert!“ hinterher.  
„Was? Aber das … oh, Lexi! Das tut mir so leid!“, rief sie bestürzt und strich mir über den Rücken.

„Okay, also noch einmal. Ich wurde ihr weggenommen, weil sie Alkoholikerin ist/war? Du bist zu deinem … unserem Vater gekommen, aber ich wurde ins Heim gesteckt? Und anschließend wurde ich hier her adoptiert?“, fasste ich alles noch einmal zusammen und konnte es immer noch nicht so recht glauben. Erik nickte zustimmen und spielte mit seinem Lederarmband.  
„Okay, schwer zu glauben. Aber jetzt versteh ich das mit dem Mut antrinken“, grinste ich schief und wandte mich an Toni.  
„Ja, du darfst bei mir schlafen und ja, du darfst so lange bleiben, wie du möchtest“, beantwortete sie meine nicht gestellte Frage.  
„Danke!“, seufzte ich. Erik sah nur verblüfft von Toni zu mir und wieder zurück.  
„Wir kennen uns schon ewig. Wie lange bleibst du denn hier?“, wollte ich von Eri … meinem großen Bruder wissen.  
„Ich fahre morgen Mittag zurück nach Dortmund“, kurz war Pause, dann grinste er mich an und Toni neben mir quietschte einmal auf. Verwundert sah ich sie einmal kurz an.  
„Willst du vielleicht mitkommen? Ich mein, ihr habt hier eh Ferien und dann hätten wir 'ne Chance, uns besser kennenzulernen“, schlug Erik mir vor.  
„Ich … ja klar, gerne!“, rief ich begeistert und grinste ihn an. Er grinste zurück und Toni zog die Luft ein.  
„Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber Lex? Ihr seht euch echt ähnlich“, meinte Toni. „Und jetzt komm! Wir wollten in die Stadt“, hängte sie noch dran.  
„Willst du vielleicht mitkommen?“, wandte ich mich an Erik, der zweifelnd zu uns sah.  
„Aber nur, wenn ich nicht der Packesel sein muss“, stellte er die Bedingung.  
„Ach Quatsch! Wir wollen nur ein bisschen durch die Stadt bummeln“, winkte ich ab. Da viel mir noch was Anderes ein. „Wir schleppen dich aber in einen Bayern-Store“, hängte ich noch dran und streckte ihm frech die Zunge raus.  
„Hey!“, beschwerte er sich gleich und schlug mir auf dem Arm. Ich musste lachen.  
„War ein Scherz“, schmunzelte ich und sprang auf.

Einige Stunden später, sichtlich geschafft, aber bei guter Laune, kamen wir wieder bei mir zuhause an. Toni und ich hatten meinem Bruder – es war saukomisch, ihn so zu nennen – die Stadt gezeigt, waren Eis essen, hier und da mal in einem Laden und hatten ihm den Englischen Garten gezeigt. Wir hatten richtig viel Spaß gehabt und hatten unter anderem festgestellt, dass Erik und ich uns wirklich ähnlich sahen. Besonders, wenn wir lachten oder grinsten. Wir hatten die gleiche Augenfarbe und das gleich Kinn. Unsere Lachfältchen waren ebenfalls die gleichen und jetzt, wo wir das wussten, erkannten wir die Ähnlichkeit auch. Der größte Unterschied war unsere Haarfarbe. Während Erik dunkelblonde Haare hatte, waren meine dunkelbraun, laut Erik wohl die, von meinem leiblichen Vater.


	2. Training

Jetzt saßen wir auf dem Sofa und schauten eine DVD, aber davon bekamen wir nicht viel mit, denn wir unterhielten uns, hauptsächlich Geschichten aus der Vergangenheit. Da Toni und ich uns schon seit dem Kindergarten kannten, erzählten wir die Geschichten zusammen. Und erst, als Tonis Magen knurrte, sah ich auf die Uhr.  
„19 Uhr schon. Wer will was essen?“, fragte ich in die Runde.  
„Thunfischpizza!“, rief Toni direkt. Ich grinste.  
„Wenn du schon Pizza bestellst, dann nehme ich eine Salami“, bestellte Erik bei mir. Ich nickte und suchte in meinem Handy die Nummer der Pizzeria und gab dort die Bestellungen auf. Ich nahm wie immer eine Hawaii.

Ich sprang auf und lief zum Schrank, kramte ein wenig darin rum und hielt dann schließlich das PlayStation Spiel in der Hand, welches ich gesucht hatte. FIFA.  
Während Toni grinsend die Augen verdrehte, hob Erik eine Augenbraue.  
„Wirklich? FIFA?“, fragte er dann nach.  
Grinsend zuckte ich mit den Schultern und nickte. „Ja, oder willst du was Anderes spielen?“  
„Ne, passt schon. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob du gegen mich verlieren willst“, sagte er ernst, aber sein Grinsen verriet ihn.  
„Oh, Erik. Fordere Lex nicht heraus, sie ist eine begnadete Fußballerin“, versuchte Toni Erik noch davon abzuhalten. Aber keine Chance.  
„So so, begnadete Fußballerin? Das will ich sehen“, forderte er mich heraus.  
Ich schnaubte amüsiert und warf mich - mit den Controllern bewaffnet - auf das Sofa. Einen gab ich Erik, den anderen behielt ich. Erik wählte natürlich Dortmund und ich Bayern.

„Ha! 1:0“, rief Erik und sah mich grinsend an.  
„Lässt du dich auf dem Platz auch so leicht ablenken?“, fragte ich und schoss den Ausgleichstreffer.  
„Oh verdammt“, murrte er, da klingelte es an der Tür.  
„Ich mache schon auf!“, rief Toni und sprang auf. „Die Pizza ist da!“ Mit diesen Worten und drei Pizzen auf dem Arm, kam sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Wir setzten das Spiel auf Pause und fingen an zu essen.  
Das Spiel gewann ich schließlich 3:2 und ich musste schon sagen, wenn Erik so auf dem Platz spielte, wie bei FIFA, dann würde er bestimmt in die Nationalmannschaft berufen. ›Wo kommt denn der Gedanke weg?‹, dachte ich leicht irritiert.  
„Du bist echt gut. Glückwunsch“, lobte mich Erik lächelnd.  
„Danke, du aber auch“, gab ich das Lob zurück.

Um 22 Uhr fuhr Toni nach Hause und eine Stunde später fuhr auch Erik ins Hotel. Wir hatten noch unsere Nummer ausgetauscht, er wollte mir Morgenfrüh schreiben, wann genau er fahren würde. Da ich noch nicht schlafen konnte, packte ich meine Sachen zusammen, die für die paar Tage bei Erik brauchen würde, sprich Wechselklamotten, Zahnbürste und –pasta, Bürste etc. Als ich fertig war, fiel mir siedend heiß ein, dass wir morgen früh um 10 Uhr noch Training hatten, schnell hatte ich mein Handy gezückt und tippte eine Nachricht an Erik.

Hey, sorry, dass ich noch so spät schreibe, aber ich habe ganz vergessen dir zu sagen, dass ich morgen von 10 bis 12 Uhr noch Training habe. Ich hoffe, das bring deinen Zeitplan nicht durcheinander, sonst kann ich es auch ausfallen lassen. Liebe Grüße und schlaf gut. Lex :*

 

Ich legte mein Handy auf den Nachttisch und ging noch schnell ins Bad. Als ich wieder in mein Zimmer kam, blinkte mein Handy. Eine Nachricht von Erik.

Hi, kein Problem. War eh noch nicht am Schlafen. Ich hol dich dann einfach gegen 12 Uhr vom Training ab? Du musst mir dann nur die Adresse schicken :) Erik

 

Ich musste grinsen, als ich die Nachricht las. Er war schon cool, der Erik.

Alles klar, das passt ganz gut ^^

 

Mit diesen Worten schickte ich ihm noch die Adresse. Gerade hatte ich meinen Schlafanzug – bestehend aus einer Boxershorts und einem großen T-Shirt – an, da vibrierte mein Handy wieder

Ist im Navi eingespeichert.  
Gute Nacht :*

 

Schnell hatte ich eine Antwort getippt:

Dann kann ja nichts mehr schiefgehen ^^ Danke, dir auch eine gute Nacht :*

 

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht schlief ich ein.

Mein Wecker klingelte um 08:30 Uhr. Voller Elan sprang ich auf und machte mich fertig. Als ich in der Küche war, schrieb ich meinen Eltern einen Zettel.

Hallo. Ihr braucht mich nicht suchen, ihr braucht euch auch keine Sorgen machen. Ich bin für ein paar Tage zu meinem  
Bruder gefahren.  
Alexandra

Dann schnappte ich mir meine Sachen und fuhr zum Training. Das Auto konnte dort ein paar Tage stehen. Um Punkt 10 Uhr fingen wir mit dem Training an.  
Gegen 11:30 Uhr, wo wir gerade ein Spiel veranstalteten, wurde es auf einmal unruhig. Verwirrt blieb ich mit dem Ball am Fuß kurz stehen und sah in Richtung Eingang. Die Ursache war Erik. Ich spürte, wie sich ein Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht bildete, als er mich entdeckte und mir kurz zu winkte.  
„Konzentriert euch!", brüllte unser Trainer und Toni, die mit nach vorne gekommen war, klaute mir denn Ball von den Füßen.  
„Hey!", lachend sprintete ich ihr hinterher. Im Strafraum des anderen Teams passte sie mir den Ball zu, er flog genau in meinen Lauf. Ich holte aus und schoss ihn volley in das Tor. Andrea hatte nicht einmal die Chance, den Ball zu bekommen, er flog genau oben links ins Eck.  
„Das war das 3:0, Lexi!", jubelte Toni und klatschte mit mir ab. Von hinten legte sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Ich drehte meinen Kopf und blickte in das Gesicht von Nina, sie war Mittelfeldspielerin.  
„Ein schönes Tor, wirklich! Aber sag mal, warum klebt der Blick von Erik Durm, DEM Erik Durm, an dir?", wollte sie neugierig wissen. Obwohl sie in Bayern wohnte und auch FCB Fan war, kannte sie Erik auch.  
„Das ist eine etwas komplizierte Sache", nuschelte ich, löste mich von ihr und trabte auf meinen Bruder zu. Es war immer noch ein komisches Gefühl, ihn so zu nennen und solange er hier war und keiner wusste warum, konnten wir sowieso nicht normal weiter trainieren. Die anderen zogen ihn ja regelrecht mit ihren Blicken aus. 

Er grinste mich an, als ich auf ihn zukam. „Das war ein fantastisches Tor!", er klang voll begeistert und umarmte mich zur Begrüßung. Wahrscheinlich fing ich gerade das Strahlen an, wie ein Kind zu Weihnachten.  
„Danke! Was machst du denn schon hier?", fragte ich. Ich war mir der Blicke in meinem Rücken sehr wohl bewusst.  
„Ich wollte schauen, was dein "Training" so ist, da du mir nichts gesagt hattest. Aber dass du Fußball spielst? Das ist mega cool!", meinte er strahlend.  
„Alexandra? Willst du uns deinen Freund nicht mal vorstellen?", ertönte die nervigste Stimme überhaupt. Ich verdrehte die Augen.  
„Nein, will ich nicht", meinte ich in Annas Richtung gewandt, drehte mich dann zu dem Rest der Mannschaft und zum Trainer und meinte: „Für die, die ihn noch nicht kennen sollten. Das ist Erik Durm", stellte ich ihn vor. Toni grinste mich an.  
Einigen blieb der Mund offenstehen. Anna fiel sogar alles aus dem Gesicht.  
„Wie bitte kommst du denn an den?", fragte sie und ihre Arroganz stank bis zum Himmel.  
„Ich habe sie gesucht und bin bei ihr aufgetaucht", mischte sich Erik ein und schlang seine Arme von hinten um mich.  
„Wieso das denn?", fragte Julia. Sie spielte wie Toni in der Abwehr und diese biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht laut loszulachen.  
„Weil Lex meine kleine Schwester ist", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß und schockte damit alle. Nur Toni nicht, die wusste es ja auch schon.  
„Was?! Wir wussten gar nicht, dass Sie eine Schwester haben, Herr Durm", sagte mein Trainer. Er war der erste, der die Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.  
„Tja. Liegt vielleicht auch daran, dass ich als Baby adoptiert worden bin und bis gestern selbst nichts davon wusste", antwortete ich an Eriks Stelle und mit einem Mal musste ich lachen.  
„Lässt du mich mitlachen?", fragte Erik.  
„Wir antworten für einander. Eben hast du geantwortet, obwohl ich gefragt wurde und jetzt habe ich gerade für dich geantwortet", erklärte ich ihm. Grinsend sah er mich an.  
„Okay, genug gequatscht. Es wird weiter trainiert. Wir haben noch ein paar Minuten für das Spiel", rief unser Trainer und wieder zusammen. „Das kann doch nicht sein, dass hier eine Zecke auftaucht und alle zu Salzsäulen erstarren", grummelte er noch, was uns zum Grinsen brachte.

Auf alle Fälle gab ich so viel Gas wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ursprünglich wollte ich mehr ins Mittelfeld, aber mein Trainer steckte mich in den Sturm, da ich sehr lauffreudig und schnell war. Aber verteidigen? Keine Chance, dass würde ein Blinder besser hinbekommen als ich.  
Kurz bevor der Schlusspfiff ertönte, passte Nina mir den Ball zu und ich setzte mich in Bewegung. Anna, die im gegnerischen Team spielte, wollte mir den Ball abnehmen, bzw. mich von den Füßen holen, denn sie ging ganz schön hart mit ihrer Grätsche in den Zweikampf. Ich hatte den Ball noch schnell zurück zu Nina gepasst und sprang über Anna hinweg. Doch sie streckte ihr Bein ein wenig aus, so dass ich ein bisschen an ihr hängen blieb und fast auf die Schnauze flog. Nina passte mir den Ball zu, ich zog ab und Tor.  
„Sag mal spinnst du?! Du kannst doch nicht so hart in den Zweikampf gehen! Wir sind am Trainieren!", stauchte Franzi, unsere Kapitänin, Anna zusammen.  
„Kann ich sehr wohl. Du hast es ja gesehen", kam es hochmütig zurück.  
„Lass gut sein Franzi. Sie kann es bloß nicht ab, wenn jemand besser ist als sie", versuchte ich Franzi zu beruhigen.

Während wie anderen in die Umkleide gingen, lief ich schnell zu unserem Trainer.

„Darf ich die nächsten Mal fehlen? Ich muss das mit meiner Familie klären. Und da die ja in Dortmund wohnt, kann ich nicht mal eben hier zum Training", bat ich Josef.  
„Klar. Aber bleib nicht länger, als eine Woche, klar? Und mach schön weiter Lauftraining, wir wollen ja nicht, dass du aus der Übung kommst", sagte er lächelnd. Er war so etwas wie ein Ersatzvater für uns, für mich am meisten.  
„Danke! Das bedeutet mir viel. Ich geh in Dortmund mit Erik laufen", versprach ich und verabschiedet mich mit einer kleinen Umarmung.

Als ich in die Umkleide kam, waren alle schon fast fertig, nur Toni und Anna waren noch da.  
„Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass ich dir abkaufe, dass Erik Durm dein Bruder ist!", zischte sie direkt. Sie ignorierend lief ich weiter zu der Dusche, unterwegs schnappte ich noch meine Sachen, die ich brauchte. Sie konnte glauben, was sie wollte.  
„Du hast dem doch bestimmt Geld geboten, dafür, dass er sich als dein Bruder ausgibt!“, setzte sie noch hinter her. Ich blieb mitten in der Bewegung stehen.  
„Was hast du gesagt?“, fragte ich leise und viel zu ruhig. Ich war eine dieser Personen, die ruhiger wurden, je wütender man sie machte.  
„Lexi! Ignorier sie und geh duschen. Erik wartet draußen“, ging Toni dazwischen. Seufzend schüttelte ich den Kopf und ging wirklich duschen.  
Trotzdem hörte ich noch Tonis: „Ich gebe dir einen gut gemeinten Rat: beleidige niemals Lexis Familie." Sie war wirklich eine tolle Freundin, stand immer hinter einem und war da, wenn man sie brauchte, aber so war ich auch Toni gegenüber.  
In Rekordzeit hatte ich mich umgezogen und war mit Toni auf dem Weg nach draußen.

Allerdings wartete da nicht nur Erik, Anna war auch noch da. Ich verdrehte in Richtung Toni die Augen, sie grinste mich an.  
„Was willst du denn noch?“, fragte ich Anna genervt, als diese auf mich zukam.  
„Was ich will? Die Wahrheit! Du lügst doch wie gedruckt. Es kann ja wohl nicht stimmen, dass so etwas wie du, angeblich einen Bruder haben soll, der Stammspieler bei Borussia Dortmund ist!“, fauchte sie mich an.  
„Boah, Anna. Nerv nicht. Lass es einfach gut sein, ja? Erik ist mein Bruder und Punkt“, knurrte ich. Ich war echt so was von genervt von dieser Person.  
„Ja, klar! Das glaube ich dir auch! Was hast du getan, dass er dein Bruder spielt? Du hast ihm bestimmt Geld geboten? Oder was ganz Anderes, hä?!“, verlangte sie zu wissen.  
„Okay, Mädchen, jetzt reicht’s! Du kannst über mich erzählen, was du willst, du kannst denken, was du willst. Ist mir scheißegal! Aber wage es niemals, meine Freunde oder gar meine Familie so in den Dreck zu ziehen! Und lass dir eins gesagt sein: Höre ich noch ein schlechtes Wort über meine Freunde oder Familie, dann mach ich dir das Leben zur Hölle!“, knurrte ich und war drohend auf sie zugegangen. Anna wich mit einem etwas ängstlichen Ausdruck zurück. Schnell hatte sie ihn allerdings wieder unter ihrer arroganten Maske versteckt.  
„Du hast doch nur große Fresse! Da steckt nichts hinter!“, ihre Klappe konnte sie immer noch nicht halten. Sie unterschätzte mich. Sie unterschätzte mich zu sehr. Anna wusste nicht, wozu ich in der Lage war, niemand wusste das, nicht einmal Toni und wenn es um meine Familie ging, würde ich alles tun. Ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie sich der Schalter in mir umlegen wollte.  
„Oh, da kennst du mich aber schlecht. Ich stehe immer zu meinem Wort. Mir ist auch klar, dass ich dir gerade drohe, aber lass meine Familie und Toni in Ruhe! Wag es nicht einmal mehr, auch nur ihre Namen in den Mund zu nehmen! Es könnte …“ ich wurde unterbrochen, als sich zwei starke Arme um mich legten und ich an eine muskulöse Brust gezogen wurde. Es war gut, dass Erik jetzt erschien, ich wollte nicht wissen, was ich sonst noch zu ihr gesagt hätte.  
„Macht sie dir Probleme, Schwesterchen?“, wurde ich gefragt.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Sie behauptet, ich würde mit dir in die Kiste springen, damit du meinen Bruder spielst“, erklärte ich. „Hab ihr nur gesagt, dass das nicht stimmt.“  
„Bitte was?“, fragte er noch mal nach und klang so, als würde er jeden Moment lachen.  
„Ja, du hast richtig gehört“, bestätigte Toni mit einem hörbaren Grinsen im Gesicht.  
„Ist doch eigentlich auch egal, was sie denkt. Hauptsache, wir wissen, dass es stimmt. Und mal ganz ehrlich, wenn man genau hinschaut, dann sieht man die Ähnlichkeit ja. Aber komm jetzt, wir müssen nach Dortmund, sonst kommen wir mitten in der Nacht dort an“, meinte er und knuffte mir in die Seite.  
„Hast ja Recht“, erwiderte ich lachend, ich war schließlich voll kitzelig.  
Erik verabschiedete sich mit einer kurzen Umarmung bei Toni und schnappte sich dann meine Tasche, Anna würdigte er keines Blickes.  
Ich drückte Toni an mich. „Mach’s gut du Verrückte und genieß dein Training ohne mich nicht zu sehr“, sagte ich lachend und spürte im nächsten Moment wie sie mich zwickte. Lachend schlug ich nach ihrer Hand.  
„Du auch. Mach ein paar Bilder und staub mal Autogramme von den Nationalspielern wie Hummels und so ab“, bekam ich einen Auftrag.  
„Jawohl Chefin!“, ich drückte ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und lief dann zu Eriks Wagen.


End file.
